


keith and lance take on the supernatural world

by carefulren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Ghosts, M/M, Prompt Fill, Whump, and my mind was like oh so klangst right?, and that's what happened, basically keith and lance squaring off with some supernatural shit, gonna just add to this when i write more for it, klangst, the prompt was like "here for some fluff"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: the ones where keith and lance explore the supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

There are professional ghost hunters—ones who have a whole crew with cameramen and fancy editors—and then there’s Keith and Lance, who started investigating the supernatural unknown as a fun hobby, unaware at the time that they would garner a massive online fan-base that would have them going out once a week to some seemingly haunted location to try and answer the one question everyone always asks them: are ghosts real or not?

There are times when neither capture any supernatural activity, and then there are times like tonight, where they can’t walk two steps down a long corridor in a massive, old, brick mansion without hearing a bang against the wall or a breath of a whisper brushing against their ears along a cold, untraceable breeze.

“This is the big one,” Lance whispers, hands shaking slightly around the camera as he and Keith move toward what’s called “The Throne Room” at the end of the hall. “Don’t you think? We’ve already got so much good footage as is.” He looks over his shoulder, arching both brows at Keith, who rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“Then why are we still here?” Keith asks, voice sharp enough to echo against the narrow walls. “We’ve already got loud banging sounds and unexplained whispers, what more do we need?”

“We need to find the cursed pendant,” Lance answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m not leaving until—” Lance’s words are cut off by a loud bang against the wall right beside his head. He yelps and jerks back, elbowing Keith’s stomach in the process.

“Fuck,” Keith huffs out, hand moving to his torso instantly as Lance spins around with a sheepish look of sympathy painting his face.

“Shit,” he whispers, hand cupping the one Keith has splayed over his stomach. “Sorry. You okay?”

“Yes,” Keith grumbles, trying hard to keep the annoyance from biting at his tone. “Let’s just keep going.”

Nodding, Lance turns back around and keeps moving forward, with the Throne Room growing closer and closer. His eyes are narrowed and gleaming with hints of excitement and determination. He and Keith read up on the cursed pendant before coming. Apparently, everyone who puts it on dies unexplained deaths. There’s been many who’ve had autopsies, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary found—it’s as if the life of the people just fades away. One guy who was with someone who ended dying told authorities that his friend got really pale and complained of feeling very weak. The two tried to get the pendant off, but it was stuck, as if being kept in place by something unseen—something supernatural. They tried to leave to get help, but the friend died before he made it all the way out of the mansion. Authorities carefully carried the pendant back to the Throne Room before putting strict warnings on the buildings, warnings many people have ignored since then.

It’s the exact type of unexplainable circumstance that Lance thrives off of, and he quickens his pace when the door to the Throne Room comes into sight. His free hand drops onto the large doorknob that’s in the shape of a lion, but before he can twist it, Keith’s hand drops to his shoulder, prompting him to look back with a slight frown.

“Keith—”

“Are you sure you want to go in here?” Keith’s voice holds a stern tone that’s colored with concern, enough to have Lance tilting his head.

“Yes, why?”

“People have died in there, Lance.”

Lance breathes out a huff of a laugh. “People have died in every place we’ve gone to since we started this. That’s kind of the point—to try and capture the ghosts of people who’ve died.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Keith grumbles under his breath, but he nods instead of arguing further, knowing that Lance won’t back down, not when they are this close.

“Are you ready?” Lance asks, voice reclaiming the breath of excitement as he practically bounces on the balls of his feet, ready to try and figure out what exactly is killing people.

Shrugging, Keith motions to the door, opting to ignore the ball of nerves twisting in his stomach as Lance turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. Inside, there’s a massive chair in the center of the room with one, large necklace with a ruby pendant resting on top the chair’s gold cushion, and all around the chair on the floor are necklaces with pendants of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. The two step in, barely breathing, and of course, Lance walks straight to the necklace on the chair.

“Don’t touch it,” Keith hisses out, and Lance shakes his head as he crouches down to get a clear shot.

“I won’t. I just want to look at it and around it—see if I can find anything weird.” Lance calls out, voice almost distracted as he fiddles with the lens of the camera, zooming in to get a closer inspection.

Keith’s gaze lingers on Lance’s back, just for a moment, before he turns to nudge his boot in a pile of necklaces on the floor. He watches as they move against his foot, and he’s leaning down to get a closer look when he hears a loud thud that has him whipping his gaze around to see Lance on the floor in front of the massive chair.

“Lance,” he starts, moving toward the brunet, who has gone frighteningly still. “Are you—” his words trail off when he catches sight of a red gleam shining against Lance’s neck. “Lance,” Keith breathes out, voice barely above a whisper as he drops to his knees in front of him. “Why—”

“I didn’t,” Lance protests, voice cracking. “It just kind of floated up and over my head.”

“Take it off,” Keith orders, voice shaking, and his heart plummets to his stomach when Lance looks to him with wide, welling eyes.

“I can’t.” Lance’s voice is a rough whisper as he tries to pull the pendant up and over his head, but something stops it—some unseen force. He can lift it away from his chest, but when he tries to move it up more, it just comes to a halt. He tugs at the chain, trying to break it with trembling hands, but he can’t, it’s indestructible.

Keith rakes a shaking hand through his hair as his eyes dart all across Lance’s face. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Lance starts, but the second the word leaves his mouth, he’s hit with strong wave of dizziness that seems to pull the energy from him. He blinks slowly and swallows back a lump of nausea crawling up his throat, and he only manages out a small “Oh,” before Keith is on him and reaching for the necklace.

The second Keith’s fingers brush against the pendant, he’s flying back passed the chair to hit the wall behind it. It feels as if his head hits first, and for a second, his vision goes black and all sounds fade to a dull ringing as he sinks to the floor, back throbbing the whole way down. But, sight and sounds come back in slow waves. Keith can see Lance struggling to stand, to go to him, and then he can hear the repeated screams of his name, over and over until he’s calling out to Lance with a cracking voice.

“I’m fine,” he says, even though he knows he’s not. He’s concussed; he’s played enough sports in high school and college to know the feeling, but Lance is his pressing matter. He struggles to his feet, swaying as he stumbles back to Lance, falling to his knees with a huff a few feet before the brunet. “We got to get that off, Lance,” Keith presses as he glances around for a different way since he can’t touch it.

“It’s stuck,” Lance cries, tears streaming down his cheeks as he continues to struggle to get it off. He can feel himself growing weaker by the second; the room is growing hazy, and he feels frighteningly cold and sick to his stomach.

Keith’s breaths are coming out in choppy pants that stutter against his racing heart. Frustration tugs at his stomach, his chest, because he can’t help. He can’t touch Lance. He doesn’t know what to do except watch his boyfriend fade right before his eyes. Lance’s skin has taken on an ashen gray color, and his lips are starting to turn an off shade of blue. It’s too much, and Keith slams his hand down, knocking a few plastic necklaces to the side.

“Fuck!” He shouts, fist throbbing as he pounds it once more against the floor. His mind is racing, trying to find some inkling of a way out of this that ends with Lance alive. He doesn’t care if he makes it or not, but Lance has too much to see in life, too much to give. And this thought alone has Keith scrambling to his feet despite the room swaying and Lance’s worried, questioning look.

“Let me wear it!” He shouts around the room.

“Keith, what?” Lance can’t talk loud now, and he’s shaking from head to toe.

“I’ll take it from you,” Keith says with a somber look in his eye before he turns his attention to the chair. “Let me take it from him! Please!” It’s a desperate attempt, one that has Lance sobbing on the floor at his feet, but it’s all Keith’s got. If the pendant lifted onto Lance on its own, then surely it can do it again, right? That’s how this supernatural shit works, right? He glares at the chair as if piercing daggers at a previous owner of the pendant, and seconds later, Lance is gasping loudly as the pendant floats from his neck toward Keith.

“Wait,” Lance tries, feeling his energy flowing back into his body now that the pendant is gone. “Wait, Keith! Run or something!” He stumbles to his feet, but Keith stays planted in place and allows the pendant to get close enough to him, to touch him, and when the cool chain meets his skin, a spark of fire shoots out, burning Keith’s neck and sending the pendant flying back to the chair.

“Shit!” Keith hisses, bringing one hand to his neck as Lance practically falls into him. Keith’s free hand snakes around Lance’s back as Lance cries into his shoulder. “Lance,” he tries, and Lance looks up to him. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Right!” Lance pulls away from Keith and stumbles to grab the fallen camera, and the two book it out of the room and down long corridors until they are shoving the large double doors open and falling to the ground outside of the house, both panting heavily as their limbs tremble with the lingering fear.

Keith takes a moment to suck in a few harsh breaths before he’s crawling over to Lance, hands smoothing all over Lance’s face, arms, chest, in a frantic manner until Lance latches cool fingers around Keith’s wrists.

“Keith, I’m fine.”

At this, Keith’s eyes take on a color of hesitance that has Lance cupping his cheeks and moving in close until their foreheads are pressed against one another.

“I’m fine,” he repeats, and Keith sags against him as his body protests the amount of moving he’s done while with a concussion. His head is pounding, feeling almost as if someone is repeatedly punching his brain, and his back is throbbing from impact with the wall. He’s not even aware of the burn on his neck until Lance’s fingers brush against it, leaving him wincing and pulling away slightly.

“I think we should get you to a hospital.” Lance mutters, and Keith can only nod, wanting to have Lance checked out as well, just to be safe.

“Shiro and Matt are going to kill us,” Keith mutters, thinking of the two knee-deep in clinicals, as Lance helps him to his feet. The second he’s standing, his vision grows dark, but Lance hands him the camera so he can use both hands for support in case Keith goes down.

Lance ignores what Keith said as the two start back to Keith’s truck. “Why did the pendant do that?” He asks instead, voicing his thoughts with a frown. “Why did it reject you?”

“Why does anything that happens to us happen?” Keith grumbles, leaning heavily against Lance as he fights through a dull wave of nausea. “That’s a part of this whole thing—us never actually knowing why this shit happens.”

Lance only nods as he helps Keith into the passenger side of the truck, but before he closes the door, he stops, eyeing Keith with a frown that has Keith tilting his head slightly in question.

“Lance—”

“You were going to sacrifice yourself to save me,” Lance starts, blue irises slowly taking in every inch of Keith’s face. “Why?” His voice is uncharacteristically quiet, and he leans against the door as Keith sighs.

“You are really asking me why?” Keith mutters, and when Lance offers a quick nod, he runs a shaking hand down his face. “I’m not getting into this right now,” he huffs out quietly. “I made a judgement call to save you because I love you, and look—we’re both alive.”

“Keith—” Lance tries, but before he can push further, Keith is leaning over, dangerously close to falling out of the truck, as he smashes his lips against Lance’s, remaining there until he can physically feel Lance relax under his touch. 

After a moment, Lance gently pushes on Keith’s shoulders until Keith is safely back in the truck, and Keith shoots Lance a lazy gaze. “Can we please go now? Before I throw up everywhere?”

This gets Lance moving. He slams the door and races around to the driver’s side, hopping in and starting the car almost instantly. When he’s a fair distance away from the mansion, Keith sags against the window with a wince, thumbs lightly grazing the camera resting in his lap.

“Hey,” Lance starts, eyeing Keith nervously. “No sleeping.”

Sighing, Keith lifts his head and twists around to place the camera on the backseat. He doesn’t want to look at it right now—doesn’t want to think about what happened. He turns his gaze back to the windshield in front of him and massages his temple with two fingers as he nods in agreement with Lance.

“No sleeping.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance’s fingers are digging hard enough into his arms to leave dents, yet he can’t shake his defensive stance that’s stemmed from a gripping sense of fear burning in his stomach. The second he and Keith stepped into the house, he felt a wave of dread wash over him, leaving him terrified– shaking as he and Keith walk from room to room– and it’s only heightened when the two moved a dusty rug in the living room to find a pentagon painted in white, chipped paint atop the creaky, wooden floor boards. 

Lance squints out the dirty window at the seemingly endless miles of trees surrounding the house. He and Keith are in the middle of nowhere in a house with a pentagon that Keith finds oddly amusing. He feels scared, trapped, and a slew of other adjectives he can’t quite piece together within his fear-riddled mind at the moment. 

“So we should, what, sit in the center?” Keith starts with a slight laugh that has Lance whipping around with wide eyes. 

“Keith, are you out of your mind?” He starts, panicked tone doing nothing to counter the smirk playing across Keith’s lips. “Do you want to summon a bunch of demons? What if we become possessed? What if we become bound to this house?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Keith says as he steps into the center of the pentagon, leaving Lance to gasp sharply, jaw practically hitting the floor. 

“Keith-”

“Hey, demons!” Keith calls out as he pans the camera around in a slow circle. “Why don’t you come on out, you little shits.” 

Lance backs himself against a wall as his heart thumps against his chest loud enough to echo in his ears. His mind filters through the stories, through the history of the house– so many families have tried to live here throughout the years, and yet they’ve all left after, what they claim to be, demonic possessions. All started out so stereotypical, Lance almost didn’t believe it– mysterious scratches and bruises, weird thumping sounds against the walls, the whole ordeal. 

But, there’s a pattern that didn’t go unrecognized. Everyone entered the house, but not everyone left. In each story, one family member got left behind, too far lost against a brutal battle with some demonic entity that took hold. And, no one knows what happened to all of those left to the house, which is why Keith and Lance decided to go investigate. 

“Maybe they only come out at night.” 

Lance blinks, taken aback to see Keith standing in front of him, and he can’t help the sigh of relief that slips past clenched teeth when he notes that Keith still looks normal.

“You’re insane,” Lance mutters against a shaky breath as he pats his hands along Keith’s chest and arms. 

“Relax,” Keith says with a smile, pointing the camera toward the floor as he leans in to brush his lips against Lance’s. “I’m still me… for now.” 

He sidesteps around Lance, a teasing smile pulling at the corners of his lips, to go get their sleeping bags from the car, leaving Lance sinking to the floor and running shaking hands through his hair as fear webs in his stomach at the mere thought of spending the night. 

*****

“Okay, you fucks,” Keith starts, sitting with his legs crossed in the center of the pentagon while Lance films with one hand and points a flash light toward Keith with the other. 

“I’m right here– a huge mound of innocent flesh waiting to be possessed.” Keith finishes as he shoots a knowing look toward the camera, one that Lance knows all too well.

“Why do you do this?” Lance asks, frowning deeply at Keith. 

“Do what?” 

“Taunt them.” 

“Them,” Keith draws out with an arched brow. “There’s no them, Lance.” He looks away from the camera, dragging his eyes around the room. “Right?” He asks, voice echoing against the walls. “Because if there were, you guys would be here, right? Possessing me and all that fun shit. I’ve got a great body, really. You guys are missing out!” 

“Keith,” Lance hisses, but Keith ignores him. 

“Come on!” Keith shouts, right before there’s a loud cracking sound that booms across the house and brings a brief but blinding flash of light that has Lance yelping out Keith’s name as he squeezes his eyes shut. But, just as soon it comes, it goes, leaving the room in pitch black silence. 

Lance can hear Keith breathing harshly, and he fumbles around for the flashlight he dropped, abandoning the camera in the process. “Keith,” he calls out as he gets on shaking legs and clicks the flash light on toward Keith. “Keith?” 

Keith’s lying in the center of the pentagon. He’s propped up by one elbow, and he’s got his shirt pulled up, revealing a large, red scratch in the shape of an X across his torso. 

“Holy shit,” Lance breathes out, body shaking all over. “Keith?” He stumbles toward Keith just as Keith gets to his feet with a frown. 

“I fell and got scratched by a loose floor board,” Keith mutters, keeping one hand pressed to the throbbing scratch. 

“You honestly believe that?” Lance spits out, but his face falls when Keith’s eyes meet his– revealing a faint hint of unquestionable fear that will never find Keith’s voice. 

“Nevermind,” Lance says, dropping one hand to Keith’s shoulder and offering a faint smile instead. “Can we leave?” 

The tension flees from Keith’s shoulders as relief washes over his face. “Yes,” he says all too quickly, and it only takes the two five minutes to get packed up and piled into the car, leaving this literal hell hole as nothing more than a fading image in the rearview mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for someone's birthday :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously in Buzzfeed Unsolved AU hell right now, and I'm content to stay here for a hot minute. 
> 
> Shout out to amazing friends on tumblr who showered me with some really cool prompts to work with!


End file.
